Conventional computing devices enable users to enter inputs and interact with the computer in different ways. For example, an alphanumeric keyboard or a cursor control device (e.g., a mouse) can be used to indicate a choice or to input data. These types of input devices are both convenient and familiar to most users. Wireless versions of these input devices can be even more convenient, by eliminating the need for cables that connect one device to another.
Still, wireless keyboards remain relatively bulky. Also, many of today's households have more than one computer, each with its own keyboard and mouse. There are advantages to using one keyboard and one mouse to control all of the household's computers, but this can be problematic when situations arise in which different users want to use the computers at the same time.